Trunks's Revenge
by Crystal waters2
Summary: This is how vegeta haiir came to be in GT
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and Goten was sleeping over at Capsule Corps for the night with his best friend Trunks. For the last 30 minutes they had been arguing nonstop.

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Shut up Goten you're doing it!"

"But truuuuuunks! The last time you had a plan and I was involved in it I got grounded for two weeks" whined the younger saiyan.

"Goten this plan is full proof! We won't get caught this time"

"That's what you said the last time" Goten looking anything but pleased at the moment.

"Look Goten. Either you help me with my plan and neither of us gets in trouble, OR I do it by myself and PURPOSELY get caught and say that you put me up to it. It's your choice" Trunks had his father's smirk on knowing he won the argument by the look on his best friend's face.

"Fine. I'll do it, but I won't like it! Why are we doing this anyway Trunks you know as well as I do that your dad doesn't know how to take joke…"

"This isn't a joke; I'm getting revenge on him! He's a big jerk. Here's what happened…"

*Flashback*

"Where is it?!" Trunks was raiding the fridge for his cake that his grandmother made special just for him. She made it just to say 'I love you' and those were the best kinds! Everyone knew that she was a great cook and not one person could deny it.

"Boy, what are you doing?"

"Looking for the cake grandma made for me! Did you see it?!" Trunks asked not even paying attention to Vegeta.

"Hmmm the chocolate one with chocolate icing and chocolate chips?"

"YES THAT ONE! WHERE -"Trunks stopped mid sentence when he finally turned around to look at Vegeta. He was in complete shock when he saw his prize in Vegeta's hand as he slowly put the cake in his mouth.

"Ha. Haven't seen it" Vegeta smirked at his son and left for his room.

*end of flashback*

"Oh man Trunks, that's pretty serious. I see why we have to do it now." He said with as much sympathy as he could. He lost a good piece of cake to his father and knew how it felt. It's a sad day when your father beats you to a good cake.

"Thanks Goten, you're a pal. Now here's my plan" Trunks whispered his devious plan to his best friend. He was positive that it would be the ultimate revenge and couldn't wait to see the look on his father's face. Goten was a little uneasy with the whole idea but knew better then to argue with the older demi saiyan. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

*The Next Day*

"Ok Goten my dad just finished training, he's out the shower and is now taking a nap. It's time to put our plan into action!"

"What if he wakes up Trunks…" sounding very worried and scared knowing the amount of pain Vegeta would dish out if they got caught.

"Don't worry, he's a heavy sleeper. Just suppress you Ki and we should be fine."

It only took the boys 10 minutes to finally finish up Trunk's revenge. It was time for phase 2. The boys preformed the fusion technique and started 'training' outside on the lawn where Bulma was.

"Oh those boys they're such hard workers. It's been two years since Buu and they're still training harder than ever." Bulma admired Gotenks's hard work and had volunteered to get them some refreshments. As soon as Bulma had entered her kitchen she heard a loud yell coming from her room. It was Vegeta that much was certain, but he never yells like that so what was wrong? Did he see a worm or something? She ran upstairs to her room and was in complete shock with what she saw.

"DON'T YOU DARE" Vegeta warned her with danger written all over his face, he however couldn't hold back his blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"…" Bulma had her hands over her mouth trying not to laugh but it was so hard. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. Seconds later she broke down into a laughing fit.

"STOP THAT. STOP THAT RIGHT NOW THIS ISN'T FUNNY BULMA."

"HA HA HA! Oh my god Vegeta! What happened to your hair!?" It had been cut very short and neither one was use to the new difference in height.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW. IT WASN'T LIKE THIS WHEN I TOOK A NAP! I bet your son is up to this! WHERE IS HE?!"

"Now now Vegeta it wasn't him. He fused with Goten and has been training out in the yard all day."

"They're using Gotenks as a cover up! Oh I'm going to KILL him for this!" He flew right out of his window and landed in front of Gotenks with an evil look on his face. However Gotenks was simply laughing uncontrollably on the floor.

"Nice new hair old man! Ha ha ha !"

"UN FUSE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN BEAT THE BOTH OF YOU"

"Can't do that dad" he said while waving a finger in Vegeta's face. "You know that we don't know how to -"suddenly Gotenks disappeared and Trunks and Goten reappeared.

"ahhh…Hi.. … you look… great today" Goten had a difficult time getting any words out with all the fear he was feeling at that moment. Not once did he look Vegeta in the eye.

"He he…hey dad" said Trunks while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't 'Hey dad' me! Did you do this?!" pointing to his hair

"I don't recall doing such a thing…"

"I can tell that you're lying! Trunks do you know what you just did?! Pure saiyans hair DOES NOT GROW FROM THE DAY THEY ARE BORN. Now I'm stuck with my hair like this!"

Trunks was unaware of this which made the situation a whole lot funnier to him. "Well next time think twice before you eat my cake."


	2. Vegeta's Revenge

**Hi again. So this story was supposed to be a one time thing. But since u all liked first heres another one**

"Hey Trunks thats not fair!"

"You snooze you will lose Goten"

"But... NOOOO!"

The two 15 year old saiyans were playing modern warfare on Trunks's xbox 360. Sadly Goten has lost the battle against him. "Well then it's official," Trunks said standing up with his pride. "I am the best Xbox 360 warfare player in history! A/N Im preety sure all you guys have more pontential than him.

"Hey Trunks." "Trunks turned around seeing his worst nightmare. Susie Shan. And yes shes OC.

"What do you want Susie.." said Trunks not facing her. "I happened to hear what you just said just now," she said walking around Trunks slowly. She then put her head near Trunks's face. "And I'll see if you are by facing me."

"Ok ok..." Trunks said moving away from her.

" Goten this has just gotten serious."

Susie took the controller from Goten and sat down. The game then started. As the two were playing you could see and feel the tension around them. Literally.

Trunks got two shots on her. But soon Susie got 15. Later on the time stopped. The score was 15-34 (Trunks- Susie) Trunk's heart sank. "Noo..." he whispered.

"Oh plus sinced I won," said Susie. "Heres a present from me. Your dad pitched in to help."

Well it was official. Trunks life was doomed. Vegeta walked in with an evil smile on his face. "Hello son," Vegeta said. "I have great news." Bulma popped up behind Vegeta. "Your getting a new sibling!"

Yup. It. Was. Over.

"NOOO!" yelled Trunks. "Is it a girl or a boy?" asked Goten. "A girl," said Bulma smiling.

"NOOO!", yelled Trunks even louder.

And yes this chap is for Vegeta.


End file.
